


【安倉】行看盡

by midoriorange



Series: 色相紅塵三十題 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, and cute little tacchon, yasuda sama is always my fave
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: 7：行看盡「衣裳已施行看盡」，取自唐・元稹《遣悲懷》三首其二要求：這段肉重點描寫脫衣過程





	【安倉】行看盡

「安田大人。」  
纖白的手輕輕拉開紙門，又輕輕放回距跪膝蓋一拳之隔的摺扇上。

「進來吧。」  
和室裏身穿鐵紺袍子的人抬眼望了望來人，抖了抖衣袖又拿起玉酒杯。

門外的少年緩慢的站起來，踏着不穩的步子走進隔間內，又回復了跪姿，摺扇規規矩矩地放在膝前。他一直沒有抬頭，視線一直停留在扇上。  
安田看着少年腦後的髪簪一直微微晃動，琉璃珠子反映着室內的燈光，放在摺扇上的手指不住抖動。他定睛看着少年一言不發，見少年額邊也滲出汗珠終於忍不住笑意，輕聲笑了起來。  
他打發走房裏的侍女和樂者。  
「大人，表演還沒開始……」樂者小聲說。  
「不用了，留下一把三味線就行。」

房裏只留下了安田和少年。  
少年還是保持着不變的跪姿和視線，額角落下的汗水稍稍打亂鬢髮也不能撥弄。安田替自己斟酒，招呼少年到案前。  
「很緊張？」他問，呷一口酒。  
少年只是點點頭，不敢大幅度的動作。  
抬起頭來，安田說，「你叫甚麼名字？」  
大人的命令不容拒絕，少年抬頭，卻不敢看向安田，「小的單名一字忠。」少年的視線停在酒杯裏，見杯中半空便想拿起酒壺斟酒，卻被安田阻止了。  
「小忠是來這裏表演的吧？」安田的手輕輕推開少年，站起身來拿起樂師留下的三味線，「跳的是哪一首曲子？」  
「是京之四季……咦？」忠見安田撥弄起琴弦不禁驚呼，發現有失儀態又連忙掩住嘴。安田被逗笑了，笑着彈起曲子的前奏，「我等着你的表演哦。」

忠猛地醒悟過來似的，右腳踏前半步微轉，和着安田的琴音跳起了舞。紺青色的着物下擺繡着花，隨着身軀的擺動服上的青海波紋也成了波浪，混着金線織成的紅緋色腰帶仿似海浪上的點點陽光，隨着樂聲與動作始起彼落，步搖垂落在鬢邊的仿花瓣串也隨着腦袋的晃動搖曳起來。  
琴聲漸慢，忠手裏展開的摺扇也重新收回。「小的學藝未精舞技粗疏，讓大人見笑了。」  
「第一次表演？」安田問，忠點點頭。  
「很不錯啊，來來來。」安田招手讓忠坐到身邊，翻開隻瓷杯斟了酒推向他。「這杯請你喝。」  
「啊，不……大人，這上好的佳釀豈是我等可以……」忠想拒絕，安田的一個眼神卻令他只能乖乖端起酒杯一口氣喝乾。或許是平素只喝過粗釀，或許是少年未慣酒性，忠被酒嗆到了咳嗽起來。  
傻孩子，安田拍拍忠的背，再一次無聲無息地注滿酒杯，「慢慢喝啊，你還得陪我好一陣子呢。」  
「要再跳一支舞嗎？」忠想站起來，肩上安田的手卻按住了他，「不，你陪我聊聊天就好。」安田舉起自己的酒杯，忠見狀也舉杯又乾了一口。  
安田大人比起傳聞中的要更溫柔，忠本以為他是個嚴肅的老頭子，怎料是個年輕開明的長官，言談裏都不是些聽不明白的國家大事，聊着隔壁梨園的新劇目、對面酒家的桂花糕、後院開到荼蘼的梅花，忠喝得迷糊忘了敬語沒被責怪，甚至央求大人再彈一曲也沒拒絕。放下警戒的少年自然更易不勝酒力，不一會兒便倒了在身旁的人上。

忠叫嚷着悶熱，將繫得嚴實的和服領子扯鬆了，露出漂亮的脖頸。少年白晢的皮膚上染上一層粉紅，安田的手忍不住摸了上去，指尖沾過些微汗液。他舔舔手指，忠還是一臉茫然，「安田大人不要，很髒……」  
「我不介意。」安田低聲說，偏過頭去吻上忠紅潤的唇。  
酒精讓人口乾舌燥，一碰到安田湊上來的雙唇，忠竟也忘了反抗，卻伸出小舌汲取着對方嘴裏的津液，待安田欺身將他完全壓在榻榻米上才察覺到事情不妙。  
「大人，請等等……」忠年紀雖小，卻一直在此等地方長大，安田嘗試對他做甚麼自然心裏有數。已是少年的他看着樓裏那些穿戴比他華麗許多的姐姐，或是經過包廂時聽到漏出來的聲音，也開始對此事生了好奇，卻怎也沒想過會落到這一步來。  
「小忠討厭我嗎？」安田一手撐在忠身邊，另一手掐着他的下巴讓他抬起眼來看自己。少年的臉頰還有點圓，薄施脂粉摸上去像菓子的柔軟外皮，眼神在酒後變得迷離，若隱若現的一點淚光讓人狠不下心。被問到這個問題忠當然也只能搖頭，事實卻也如此，他雖然只是一個小小的舞者，安田卻待他有禮，不僅沒有批評他太緊張而踩錯的兩步舞，還聽他醉後說了不少胡話，不似其他只懂呼喝責罵的大人。  
安田看着忠羞澀地搖頭，水靈的眼睛眨啊眨，他輕笑，「不用怕，我不會傷到你的。」  
忠看着安田上揚的嘴角卻只感恐懼，他知道自己沒法反抗也不敢反抗，只能小幅度地蹬着腿，怎料安田就先捉住了他的腳掌。  
少年柔嫩的腳掌藏在純棉的白色足袋裏，安田的掌心包覆住腳跟，曲起手指搔抓腳板。忠覺着癢也忍不住笑意，想把腿縮回來又怕安田生氣，惟有邊輕輕笑着邊轉動腳踝。  
「小忠笑起來真好看。」安田稱讚了一句，忠還半愣着，就感到安田的手移到腳踝，解開了足袋的鈕扣。他仔細地疊好足袋放在桌邊，再一次握住忠的腳。這次安田的手掌沒在腳掌多停留，開始探進層層着物下少年光潔的小腿。安田感覺得到少年身體的顫抖也沒多說話，手裏的動作反是更明確，安田掀開忠身上的衣服，先是最上層繡花的振袖，然後是米白的長襦袢，再是貼身的肌着，少年勻稱的小腿肌肉展現在安田眼前。安田愛不釋手地來回撫摸着，厚實的手掌帶點汗濕，越摸越往上探去，搔過了膝窩，游移到大腿內側。少年的身體本就敏感，安田的手摸着的又是偷懶疏於鍛煉的大腿軟肉，隨着安田的動作忠越感羞恥。  
「安田大人……」忠小聲叫喚着，安田抬頭看他，手裏的動作卻沒停下。

「我熱。」  
忠剛說完連耳根都紅了，安田摸着他的手也停了下來。靜謐的房裏只有油燈靜靜燃燒的聲音，忠確信安田聽得見剛才那句話，安田卻要他再說一遍。  
「好熱，身子……」忠也不知道哪來的勇氣讓他在說話時直看着安田，甚至伸出手來像是索要擁抱似的。看着少年有意或無心的誘惑，安田從善如流地把忠拉進懷裏，在他臉頰上親了一口。  
忠乖順地靠着安田的肩，任由他舔咬自己的耳垂，敏感的地方未經觸碰，一遇上安田溫柔的吻少年不禁抖了抖，更往他的懷裏鑽去。  
「越來越熱了。」忠低聲說，看向安田的眼神迷濛，安田確信那是少年故意的撒嬌，然而動作卻不如他口中所說的大膽，舉動中還帶着些不知所措的生硬。  
「不用勉強自己的。」安田如他所願，一手圈住懷裏的少年，另一手往他身後探去。塞好在腰間的腰帶尾一抽出來，繫得漂漂亮亮的蝶文庫結瞬間就散開了，橘紅的綢緞隨意地落在身側，堆成個小山丘。少年緊張的嗚咽都被安田吻走，想張嘴呼吸的時候卻安田的舌尖卻趁機竄進了口腔裏。忠被吻得迷迷糊糊，努力地跟隨安田在自己嘴裏不斷舔動的舌頭，生澀地回應着他的親吻，帶結散開卻仍然繞了兩圈包覆着腰間的布料逐漸被拉開，待發現腰上的束縛突然消失的時候，振袖已經淩亂地散開了，靛藍的衣衫下擺鋪展開來。安田輕易地撥開長襦袢和裏面的底衫，手從少年的脖頸起摸向下，處於青澀和成熟之間的身體令人愛不釋手，是枝頭上未熟的青梅，咬下去還有點酸澀。安田揉了揉忠溫軟的胸口，手指掐上右邊小巧的乳尖，不出所料聽到了忠的小聲驚呼。  
「大人別摸了，好奇怪……」忠雙手掩面，想躲閃安田的動作卻發現怎麼動都只會更貼近他，而且胸口被揉捏得燥熱後竟想渴求更多，將左邊身軀也往安田懷裏送的時候他的手反又離開了。安田一手解開長襦袢的綁帶，手掌和忠的皮膚只剩下內衫一層薄棉麻的阻隔，往下滑過小腹和腰際，溫熱的掌心就貼上了少年的陰莖。  
「是這裏很奇怪嗎？」安田的手隔着布料搓揉着忠敏感的器官，年輕人未經情事的身體很快便起了反應。安田順手一拉就把貼身內襯的綁帶也解開，少年的軀體完完全全地展露在安田眼前。握着忠半勃性器的手開始上下擼動起來，滲出的透明體液足以讓安田的動作變得流暢。忠充其量只是在沖澡時覺得感覺奇特而多摸摸自己幾遍，頭一回真真碰着這樣的事，他也顧不得會不會惹惱大人，扭着身子想閃躲也逃不了，只能嘴裏連忙求饒。「不要……」忠的話音帶點哭腔，安田沒理會，帶繭的手指擦過柱體又揉掐着囊袋，一種前所未有的快感開始向忠沖襲而來，一波又一波的，似是振袖上連綿不絕的青海波紋；他終於身子一抖，將濃厚的白濁射了在安田手裏。  
忠還喘着氣不知道該怎麼反應，只能隨手拉住半褪的衣襟遮住自己。他轉頭一看，欺負着他的安田還是衣冠楚楚的，鐵紺色的袍子上沒幾條皺摺，擦乾淨手還能氣定神閒地斟酒自酌；反是自己身上花了好久裝扮的着物完全散開了，頭上別着簪子和步搖早就被解了下來，腰帶落在榻榻米上，振袖和內衣掛在半邊身子好不狼狽。

「安田大人……」忠小聲叫喚着，剛喝了一口酒的安田轉頭一看。  
少年自己脫掉身上的衣物，只披着最外一層最華麗的振袖，扶着肩膀跨坐到安田身上，嘴唇立刻貼上了安田的，將他嘴裏的酒渡到自己口中。  
「小的學懂了。」忠細聲說，安田不明所以的皺起眉頭，又感到少年的手正放到自己下身上，「大人，今晚可以讓我服侍您嗎？」

剛採到的這顆青梅，似是會釀成上好的清甜梅酒呢。


End file.
